comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-12 - Super-Harsh!
Superman returns. After battling his way through an intergalactic mission, barely turning the tides of war in favor a benevolent race, Superman learned of his cousin's actions. With all the speed and energy he could muster, he flew through the ravages of space, broke through the earth's atmosphere and with all the restraint left in him, stopped short of destroying several city blocks in search of his cousin. His cape is torn. His costume is tattered. He is battered and bruised. His left eye is swollen and abrasions peek through the holes in his uniform. With arms crossed and eyes furrowed, he speaks curtly. "Explain yourself." Solarflare himself had a rather busy time as well. He been going through a mental checklist of those who wished Kara harm. The only one who came to mind was that evil giant monkey Titano. So after trying to track down the ape and failing to do so, he comes to the Daily Planet to try and find Kara. This way he can find out more of Kara's enemies ... so that he may pummel them. It was then Superman shown up and he tilts his head. "You look as if you had fun." He says calmly. Kara Zor-El is sitting on the globe of the Daily Planet, reading a recent hatchet job written by Cat Grant and looking glum, despite her boyfriend's return. Sorta wishing this was another space mercenary group instead of her cousin. So she just says glumly, "According to Starfire and Oracle, red kryptonite." She looks at Superman. "Are you going to yell at me now?" Annnd she's been crying a bit apparently. Because Cat's mean. Superman remains silent for quite some, steam visibly emanating from his body, albeit more so from his uniform than from himself. After much contemplation on the effects of red kryptonite and the possible events she has gone through, his arms remain crossed but his demeanor softens a little. -A little.- "Can you prove that?" Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Lady Blackhawk gave Oracle the sample and she analyzed it. Synthetic red kryptonite. Oh yeah, and a robot tried to kill Starfire and some others when they investigated where I got exposed to it. Thank you so much for believing me based on my saying so." she says sarcastically as she crumbles up the newspaper and tosses it. Solarflare would look to Superman and then would look to Kara and moves to put his arms on her shoulders. "We will find who did it, and we will make them pay for what they done." Solarflare says. "Kryptonite is the stuff that can kill you right?" He asks, looking concerned that maybe it could have hurt her as well. Superman catches the crumpled newspaper in mid-air. With eyebrows still furrowed, he slowly unravels it. Ignoring Solarflare's question, the Man of Steel speaks hotly as he opens the paper. "Upon what basis I believe you should not be your immediate concern, Kara Zor-El." He flashes the opened paper at her. "You are Kara Zor-EL! This world knows you as SUPERgirl! Your actions were done as SUPERgirl!" He motions to the surrounding city. "Your immediate concern is whether THEY believe you!" He folds the paper to the headlines and lowers his voice, and with the compassion of family, says, "It should not be about you nor your feelings right now." Kara Zor-El frowns. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you're used to dealing with people like Grumpypants who don't get upset. Then again he hasnt gone all crazy ever and started making out with half the west coast!" she says, throwing up her hands in frustration. She pauses and sighs. "Sorta Solar. Green Kryptonite kills. Red apparently turns me into super tramp." Kara Zor-El pauses "OR super um... knees people in the groin." Solarflare would sigh. "The point is, someone put synthetic red kryptonite. Synthetic means it was made so it was no accident." Solarflare says as he would watch the two. "And why put it in it unless your either testing the reaction...or intending to use it to cause harm to your enemy. Since it didnt harm you physically maybe their goal is to harm you publically?" Solarflare says, thinking outloud mostly then looks to Kara. "If there is anything I can do to help you Kara, please tell me." Superman tosses the paper to the ground. "It doesn't matter who I am or am not used to dealing with. That's not even part of the equation! The equation is that you have committed some very heinous acts. Heroes do not commit very heinous acts. Therefore, this world does not consider you a hero!" He looks out at the horizon. "Sitting here does nothing to clear our names, Kara. Inaction never solves anything." He turns to look at her. "The world needs to know that you are a hero... and they deserve to know why you did what you did." He sighs and puts his hands on his hips. "The right thing to do, Kara... is turn yourself in." Kara Zor-El lies down on top of the globe. "You have got to be kidding." Kara Zor-El holds up a finger. "One, the Titans already made a statement about it, including why I was crazy. I've been making restitutions and apologizing! Two, Starfire asked me to stay out of it while the others try to figure out what's behind this." She says, "Besides... they havent pressed charges yet! If they do, I'll let them take me in for whatever. The article's probably right anyway, I'm not you." Superman gets visibly angry. "Who do you think ARE, KARA ZOR-EL??" The veins in his face tighten up. "You are NOT above the LAW. The minute you think that, you do not belong here. You want so much to belong, but only in ways that convenience you!" He steps closer to his cousin. "One, it doesn't matter if they have pressed charges. It doesn't matter what the Titans have said. It doesn't matter what YOU want." He gestures again, towards the city, half-tearing up. "What matters is PEOPLE... -PEOPLE-, Kara Zor-El! There is no amount of GOOD DEED that you can do to make up for the MONUMENTAL losses you have cost! The only way these people will believe you are the hero you claim to be is to OWN UP... BE RESPONSIBLE for your actions." He steps back. "Until you can do that, Kara... that article is correct. This city doesn't need any hero that won't hold THEMSELVES accountable for their actions." "Can't I pay for the crimes committed?" Solarflare asks, watching the two of them before then looking to Superman. He would then look to Kara. "Whatever choice is made Kara, I will be behind you completely." He says softly to the girl, watching her as he waits for her reaction now. Kara Zor-El frowns and gets up. Pretty much what she expected from him. "How about I quit then! Thanks Kal." She looks at Solarflare. "I think I need some time to myself, Solar.... sorry." She floats up a bit, then looks at Superman angrily. "By the way, I read stuff on your computer at the Fortress. When you were infected by Red Kryptonite, you proclaimed yourself King Superman and almost executed people. Executed! I broke some windows, trashed a bar a little, and kissed some guys." 252 guys... not including Arsenal, Tre, and Captain Marvel. "Hypocrite." Superman grumbles at his lack of Superman knowledge! You paged Superman with 'Red kryptonite has made Superman think he's king of metropolis and act like a tyrant, made him into twins, turned him into a baby, turned him into a dragon, turned him evil, made him unable to control his powers because they became too powerful, turned him invisible... :) 'Synthetic red generally does behavioral changes' Superman pages: How were those resolved? You paged Superman with 'red k only lasts 24-72 hours' From afar, Superman nods... I understand that part... but as far as clearing his name? You paged Superman with 'they didn't. Lois Lane wrote articles excusing it and the next issue it was forgotten' From afar, Superman chuckles. I hate that canon can get in the way of how a char is played. Superman takes a step back, visibly hurt. "And I have paid to learn that lesson, Kara. I don't want you to have to pay too. You don't judge what is right by other people's actions. You judge it against truth. Let the truth set you free, Kara." Solarflare looks to Kara. "Kara..." Solarflare says to the girl as he watches her. "What if I paid for her crimes?" Solarflare asks as he would then look to Superman. "I dont mind whatever punishment that happens. Kara Zor-El looks at Solarflare. "It doesn't work like that hon. I'll see you later..." She gives Solarflare a kiss on the cheek. "I promise." Then looks at Superman. "You know, I knew you'd be judgmental, but you don't seem to give a crap about how I feel or think that I should feel hurt. And I thought mother was demanding. Look, don't try finding me okay? Anyway... I'm gone. Bye." And then she takes off at superspeed towards space. Superman watches as his cousin flies away at superspeed. His eyes water as he quietly mutters, "I do care." He lets out a sigh, understanding the pain she is going through. "Never said I didn't." He looks at Solarflare as if he had forgotten he was even there. Silently, he leaps from the building and takes flight.